Giovanni Ancelotti
Giovanni "El Viejo" Ancelotti (1930 - ?) es un personaje de la saga GTA, que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Es el Don de la Familia Ancelotti y padre de Gracie Ancelotti. En realidad nunca tiene una aparición física, pero es constantemente mencionado. Nació en Nápoles, Italia, y comenzó su vida en la delincuencia a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, cuando corría el mercado negro de contrabando de suministro a las tropas estacionadas de América en Nápoles a la edad de 15 años. Él inmigró a Liberty City en 1950, donde fue timador y extorsionador en el Mercado de Frutas de Alderney. Se convirtió en el Don de la familia Ancelotti en 1978, tras la muerte de su tío. Ha sido detenido en cinco ocasiones: en 1951 por estar en posesión de bienes robados, en 1952 con fines de extorsión, en 1955 por timo, por homicidio en 1960 y en 2003 por chantaje. Durante los primeros días en los que GTA IV había salido al mercado, se produjo confusión entre él, y Anthony Prince. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Liberty City, 2008 El secuestro de Gracie thumb|200px|[[Gracie Ancelotti|Gracie amenazando a sus captores, con su padre.]] Cuando Niko Bellic secuestra a Gracie Ancelotti, la hija de Giovanni, esta habla con Niko sobré su padre, y luego de la acción, lo amenaza de que lo padre acabará con él y con las personas que conozca. Luego de que su hija fuese secuestrada, él le informa a Patrick McReary, uno de los secuestradores, que no cree que ella fuera secuestrada. Patrick le encarga a denuevo a Niko que vaya al lugar donde Gracie se encuentra retenida, y le tome una foto donde se la ve amordazada. Niko cumple, y le envía la foto a Patrick McReary, para que este se la entrege a Giovanni. Más tarde Giovanni se entera del paradero de su hija Gracie, y manda a sus matones a recuperarla. Los secuestradores deciden transladarla, pero en ese instante, ella amenaza a su captor con que su padre acabará con él. Gravelli y la mafia rusa Jon Gravelli contacta con Niko ya que tiene problemas graves con los Ancelotti, porqué resulta ser que están aliados con la mafia rusa, enemigos de la mafia italiana. Le aclará a Niko que conoce a los Ancelotti desde hacía 73 años, expresa su enojo con Giovanni, y dice que en 1972 debería haber matado a su tío, pero le perdonó la vida. Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Liberty City, 2008 La cocaína de Rocco thumb|right|200px|[[Rocco hablando de Giovanni.]] Gracie, la hija de Giovanni, se encuentra en el apartamento de Gay Tony junto con el novio de este Evan Moss, Rocco Pelosi y su novia Sharon Morton, esnifando cocaína. Rocco quiere que Gracie le diga a su padre que él esta bien, que su reputación esta en alza. Gracie bromea con decirle que él le ha estado vendiendo coca y que le encantará, ya que a Giovanni no le gusta que su hija sea drogadicta. Poco después llega Luis López y en ofensa de Rocco le dice a Gracie también que si su padre necesita un bronceado artificial y gomina para el pelo, que Rocco lo puede ayudar. Gracie, los diamantes y las tríadas Luego de enterarse de que Gracie a sido secuestrada, Tony y Luis persiguen a Patrick McReary, uno de los principales secuestradores. Tony, luego de saber que Gracie se encontraba en Leftwood, decide comunicárselo a Giovanni. Ray Bulgarin le ha pedido a Giovanni la cabeza de alguien que haya conspirado en su contra. Giovanni se encuentra enojado, no sólo por el fiasco de diamantes que llevó a Gracie a ser secuestrada, sino también debido a la disputa con un miembro importante de las tríadas. Rocco Pelosi intenta hacer un trato con Giovanni, para entregarle el cadáver del responsable todo esto. Rocco intenta conversar a Luis, para que asesine a Tony. Luis luego de disimular que iba a matar a Tony, elimina a Vince, e intenta asesinar a Rocco, pero Tony le pide que solo lo ahuyente, ya que no quiere tener mas problemas con Giovanni. Archivo policial Ficha policial center|650px Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV *Waste Not Want Knots *Actions Speak Louder than Words *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle *I'll Take Her... *...I'll Take Her *Ransom *She's A Keeper *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend *Pest Control... *Liquidize the Assets *One Last Thing Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Frosting on the Cake *Ladie's Night *Party's Over de:Giovanni Ancelotti en:Giovanni Ancelotti fr:Giovanni Ancelotti hu:Giovanni Ancelotti pl:Giovanni Ancelotti pt:Giovanni Ancelotti Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Don Categoría:Líderes de bandas